


Bravo's Demise

by Test_Subject_02 (Nagi_Matsuo)



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagi_Matsuo/pseuds/Test_Subject_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mistake from his past comes back to haunt him, Oren Pierre Alfonzo discovers there's more to death than just dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravo's Demise

**Bravo's Demise**

Oren Pierre Alfronzo paused, looking up from the counter he was wiping down. His _patisserie_ had long since closed for the night, Oren had sent Jonouchi Hideyeau, his apprentice, for a night off with Zack and Mitsuzane while he prepared the place for the morning.

Then again, he couldn't really call Jonouchi his _apprentice_  anymore, the boy was quite exceptional, more talented than he had been at Jonouchi's age.

A sudden chime of the bell above the door told Oren someone had just entered, this person was neither Jonouchi or Zack, the intruder's footsteps were far too heavy to be either of them.

"Sorry, we're closed for business," spoke Oren absentmindedly and he returned to wiping the counter.

"I'm not here for any of your silly cakes!" snapped the intruder, his voice quivering slightly.

Looking up, Oren gasped when he saw Sonomura, leader of Red Hot, a pistol in his hand, pointed at the former Rider's chest.

"What do you want?" asked Oren quietly, calming himself as he had been taught by his commander officer when he had been in the Special Forces.

"Revenge!" spat Sonomura, his gun hand shaking, "You took my Driver, you took my chance to be special, to be different!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the same man I was back then," replied Oren, trying to soothe the teen, "Truth be told, that man was a bully, he thought he was better than a bunch of kids, and he was wrong."

"Once a bully, always a bully!" shouted Sonomura, pulling the trigger.

Oren stumbled back, touching a hand to his chest to find it came back covered in red. Sonomura paled, shocked at what he had done. The Red Hot Leader dropped his gun and took off, sprinting out the _patisserie_ with a terrified look plastered on his face.

Oren stumbled forward, trying to reach the phone, only to fall short. Laying on his back the dying Rider mused how ironic his situation was. He had survived wars, both as a Armoured Rider and not, yet here he led on the floor bleeding out. It was not an act of war, but of revenge.

"Oren!" yelled a distant voice.

Oren opened his eyelids, he hadn't even realised he'd shut them, to see Jonouchi knelt next to him, using his jacket to try and staunch the wound.

"I-It's too late," gasped Oren, a trickle of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth, "I'm dying."

"No, you can't!" shouted Jonouchi, tears streaming down his face as Zack placed a hand of his shoulder, "I can't lose you as well! I need you! You haven't finished training me! You can't!"

"You don't need me anymore," replied Oren, "I just want to let you know that I am so proud of you, you're the man I knew you could be and, most importantly, you're the son I never had."

"Please," whispered Jonouchi desperately, wiping away his tears.

"Goodbye," gasped Oren, his eyes closing as he felt himself slip away.

"NOO!" yelled Jonouchi, desperately shaking Oren.

"He's gone," spoke Zack as he pulled Jonouchi in a hug, soothing him slightly.

~~~~~

Oren gasped and his eyes snapped open, nearly blinded by the bright light. Oren mused silently that this must be Heaven and the Pearly Gates, not that he believed in religion that much.

As the light faded, Oren was shocked to find himself stood in Drupers. For a brief moment he dared to think he may be alive when he realised his Sengoku Driver strapped around his waist, despite its destruction at the hands of Lord Baron. When he looked around Drupers he was surprised to find it filled with the dead, going about their day as if nothing was out of place.

Looking over at the counter, Oren could see Kaito stood behind it, preparing fruit, Yoko sat on the opposite side, stealing pieces of fruit when Kaito wasn't looking, although his small smile suggested he knew but didn't care. Strangely, both had their Genesis Drivers around their waists, Kaito's Sengoku Driver sat on the counter nearby.

Turning his attention away from the couple, Oren could see the Professor and the Lock Dealer in the alcoved area, sat on opposite couches, their Driver resting in the table in between them. Looking at the table closest to him, Oren was surprised to see Hase and Yuuya sat across from each other, sipping on smoothies as they chatted away.

Realising Oren was there, Hase stood up and stepped out from behind the table. Stopping in front of Oren, the former Leader of Raid Wild hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for protecting him," spoke Hase, his voice raw with emotion, "Thank you for keeping Jonouchi safe."

Oren smiled, he knew his mission was over, he could finally rest in peace.

~~~~~


End file.
